


Proxy

by LouiseC



Series: By Proxy [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's agitation with Steve soon turns to a need to make him see what has been right in front of him for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> It's complicated. It's Het. But It's a mental threesome. Steve/Catherine while she works on making it Steve/Danny...

"It was a joint operation, Commander. I get you the information, comb through HOURS of surveillance footage, only to have you leave me in headquarters when the raid goes down! You took a bunch of cops to raid a warehouse where a Naval officer was killed." Catherine shouts up the stairs after Steve. 

She fusses agitatedly around the living room while she waits for him to change his blood-stained pants, straightening the random nautical ornaments around the room. She hates that she gets tidy when she's mad but she's willing to write it off as the result of all those snap inspections. It's either square things away or look in the garage for a punching bag. Or push McGarrett up against a wall and have her wicked way with him.

She is surprised when she finds a cardboard box in the corner. It looks innocent enough sitting on the floor next to the side table, it's one of those large gift boxes about the size of two shoeboxes together. It's the fact that it's pink and sparkly that throws her off and when she opens it, she finds tiny clothes and shoes which she never expected to see in McGarrett's house. They must be Grace's, she realises, and what does it mean that she's here often enough to be leaving toys? She's beginning to get the urge to go through Steve's closet and check for broad-shouldered dress shirts.

She's saved from letting her thoughts to wander further down that path by Steve's heavy footfalls on the stairs. 

"I've never worked with you in an uncontrolled environment, Cath," he says as he reaches the bottom. "As part of a team I mean. There's nobody better at intelligence than you, but  I don't know how you communicate in the field. I can't be thinking about peoples' skills when we're out there."

"I can handle myself, Steve," she says calmly.

"I'm sure you can. It's just that we've got a way of going about things. Kono covers us, Chin, Danny and I clear the target area. It's not that I think you'd be bad. I've seen you shoot three rounds through the same hole in a target." He bends down to press a kiss to her mouth and pulls her into a tight hug. It sends a zing through her body. "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't trust you. I just know that my team is the best I've ever been with and..."

"Oh theyr'e the best are they?" She squeezes him hard through is pants as he crowds her up against the arm of the couch, causing Steve to breathe in sharply, Catherine's pressure only just the right side of painful. "Well maybe then you should call Danny..."

"Let's not talk about him while we're..." he bucks against her palm.

"And have him come and do this for you." She squeezes again before dropping to her knees. "Would you like it if he was the one about to put his hot mouth around you? He certainly seems to know how to use his mouth, he's got a good, strong jawline. Have you noticed his jawline?  He'd use those muscles which normally clench whenever you mention grenades to work you until you come, screaming out his name while clutch at him, making a mess of that fucking perfect hair."

Steve goes still.

Catherine waits a beat, gauging Steve's reaction to her words before her mouth open and she makes a needy sound deep in her throat. Some of her anger dissapates.

"But, wait. Is that something you really want?" Her mind goes to the box of doll clothes in the corner and the place the man, and by extension his daughter, already have in Steve's life. 

"Catherine, I..."

"No, no. No, Steve. It makes sense now. All of it makes sense and I don't know how I didn't realise before now."

"There's nothing to realise."

"Nothing?" She deftly works open the buttons of Steve's fly and pulls it open. "So you don't want to see how much hot air he really has?" She breathes out slowly and he feels the warmth through his boxers. Steve's head falls back against the wall for a second before he gathers his thoughts. He knows he should push her away. He knows this is stepping over the line into a twisted territory, but a part of him wants to just give in and admit it already. 

"I..." he grunts.

She exhales again, closer this time. There's only a few millimeters between her mouth and Steve's silky boxers and before Steve can react, her lips are pressed against him. Pressed against what is is going to be a fully hard Steve if she keeps it up any longer. 

Steve reaches down and uses his fingertips to gently raise her face. He wants to look at her, to try and understand her angle here. Because as attracted as he is to Danny, he's always managed to keep thoughts of him completely separate to what he and Catherine do together. Their... whatever it is... has been comfortably what it is since long before Danny. He's never wanted more from her, nor her from him. They're on the same page he's sure. What he can't work out is why she'd bring this up at all, let alone like this.

"Steve, it's okay to want him," Catherine whispers when she sees the doubt playing on his face. She wants so badly for that look to go away. A Steve who is unsure of himself feels so wrong. She's seen the two of them together, at work and with the team after a case and in the light of Steve's revelation, she's pretty sure that it isn't one sided. Now that she thinks about it, all the signs are there. From both of them.

She just needs to get Steve to see them too."Tell me, how long?"

"Cath, it's..."

"How long, Steve?" she insists.

He swallows hard. "Almost a year," he admits and she stands, facing him.

"And you don't think he wants you too?"

"No, Cath. We're partners. There's nothing more to it."

"So he's never done this?" She runs her hand slowly down Steve's arm, lingering over the strong bicep and teasing the edge of his tattoo with her fingertips.

Steve shrugs. "Well, maybe? We're in each other's space all the time, I don't really notice any more."

"Okay," she nods. "That's fair enough. What about this?" She smacks his ass playfully. "Any non-partnery ass slapping?"

"Uh, well..."

"Seriously? If I hadn't worked with you myself, I'd doubt you ever worked in intelligence."

"Shut up, it wasn't..."

"What about this?" Catherine ignores him and presses in closer and now that her whole body is touching his, she can feel how hard Steve is. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Does Danny give good hugs? He looks like he'd be nice to hug. Those strong shoulders and arms and..."

Steve lets out a moan and gives up, wrapping his arms around her too. "Yes, Catherine. Okay? Yes hugging Danny is incredible. Rarely happens but when it does, I could stay like that all day."

"You want him so much," she sinks to her knees again and this time doesn't linger. She gently pulls down Steve's shorts until his erection is freed. She's barely touched him and he is as hard as she's ever seen him. She lowers her mouth and presses a kiss to the tip, enjoying the groan is extracts from him. 

"Has he ever done this?" she asks, licking over the place she just kissed.

"Fuck, Cath. No. I..."

"Or this?" She nips him gently.

"No."

"Do you want him to?" Lick.

"Yes."

"And this?" She lowers her lips around the tip of Steve's cock and sucks while circling with her tongue.

Steve reaches out to brace himself on the back of the couch. "Fuck, yes."

She takes in more of him, hollowing her cheeks before sliding back again. Her mouth is full, she can't speak but Steve's a fast learner; he knows what she expects from him.

"I want him to put his mouth on me and slide me through his tight lips," Steve admits, groaning when Catherine replicates his desire.

"I want... I want him to take me in as far as he can. Even if it isn't all the way, I want to feel myself completely filling his mouth. The mouth that spends hours every week creating the white noise that blocks out all my crap."

Catherine nods around her target and takes him deeper. She loves the way Steve feels, heavy in her mouth. She always has and it hits her that maybe this will be the last time she does. She wants to make it something to remember. For both of them.

"What else?" She asks.

"I want to blow him, Cath. So badly. I want to know how he looks and how he feels and how he tastes and what noise he makes if i put my tongue in the end of his cock."

"Shit, Steve. He'll be beautiful. He will be thick and soft and you two will look amazing together." She can picture it so clearly, Danny shorter than Steve would fit so well up against him. She pulls off her shirt, dropping it on the floor and undoes her belt. "Pants. Off now," she instructs him and feels a little surge of pride when he immediately complies before she can even step out of her own.

"Will you fuck him, Steve?" She crowds in close again, this time they're skin against skin and reaches around to tease at the top of his ass. "Or will he fuck you?"

"Both. I want all of it. I want to be in him, I want him in me, filling all of me."

She knows he's never been with another man before. "And he will feel all of you, Steve. When you're inside it's... I can't even describe it Steve, what it feels like to have a cock inside of you, you will know soon enough."

"You're killing me, Cath."

"In a good way or a bad way?" she smirks, reaching between them and taking hold of his dick.

"In an if you keep that up I'm gonna come all over your stomach way."

Catherine laughs and pumps him again. "Good."

"Upstairs?"

She nods. "Lead the way, Commander."

* * * 

Later, they lie together, the evening breeze cooling their sweaty bodies. Catherine lies on her side, half on top of Steve while he traces his thumb idly up and down her arm.

"You have to tell him, Steve," she says quietly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She shifts so she can see his face better and he brings his other arm around to hold her properly. "You're in love with him."

"I'm not. And even if I am, there's no point."

"Don't deny it. Please don't pretend with me. I know you, Steve. And I know that you want things I can't, I don't want, to give you."

"Yeah, about before, I'm sorry I let that go so far."

"No. I started that. I wanted to." She sits up. "Do not be obtuse with me. Not after everything we've gotten through together."

"Okay. What do you want me to say to you, Cath? 'Sorry, but we can't be fuck buddies anymore because I'm in love with my straight work partner.'? That's ridiculous."

"It is," she agrees. "That is stupid. 'Next time you're in port, I have someone special I'd like you to meet' would be better."

"You've met Danny."

"You know what I mean, Steve. You can have a real relationship with him. You're finally in one place for more than a month at a time and DADT is gone. What's stopping you?"

"Oh how about fucking up the second most serious connection I've had with someone in my adult life?" he says sarcastically.

"Second most? Really? I hope this isn't number one," she indicated them with her hand. "Because I see you two moving and thinking perfectly in tune with each other and I've got to say, I think that except for the fucking thing, which will come soon enough if you grow some balls and talk to him, the two of you are so far beyond married it isn't funny."

"And if he says no?"

"He won't."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I see how he looks at you when he thinks nobody's watching. Like you're the work of a master artisan which he's desperate to touch but knows he isn't allowed."

"Oh." He lays back down again, pulling her gently with him and arranging them back in the comfortable way thewere in to begin with. "And what happens with us then?" he asks.

"We stay friends and I continue to provide the strategic kind of benefits but your repayment schedule includes the two of you buying a girl actual dinner and not sex. A free room to stay in while I'm in town wouldn't go astray either."

"And you're okay with that?"

She kisses him on the cheek. "More than okay, Steve. I want you to have everything and I know I'm not the one to give it to you."

Steve shakes his head and laughs quietly. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" he wonders aloud.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure how you managed that, Smooth Dog," she teases back. "But there is something you can do for me right now."

"Already? Cath I need a little longer before I can go again."

She hits him on the arm. "Not that you idiot." She reaches across Steve and picks up his phone from the bedside table where he must have left it when he changed his pants earlier. "I want you to call him."

Steve shakes his head. "If I'm doing this, I'm not telling him on the phone."

"You'd damned well better not! Invite him for steaks and beer tomorrow night and see where it goes from there."

"Steak and beer?" he raises an eyebrow. "That sounds sort of familiar, Lt. Rollins."

She shrugs. "It's always worked for you before."

"Okay," he holds out his hand and she places the phone on his palm. He brings up his speed dial, Danny's number one of course, and calls, putting it on speaker. He reaches out, grabbing hold of Catherine's hand tightly.

"Hey, Danno." Steve says before Danny gets a chance to speak. "There's something I wanted to ask you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally open to the suggestions for a follow up if people have ideas. I'm working on it! This is my first toe dipping into something more than PG so feedback to further my writing is very welcome!


End file.
